


Endurance

by MADVS



Series: Yuri on Ice requests [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Feltching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overexertion, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Yuri had a considerable amount of stamina, one that worked Victor right into the sheets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of three requests I got on Tumblr. This just involved nakadaishi and overexertion, two things I like lmao

"T-two times… Yuri."

It hardly seemed like enough for Yuri. He pulled out of Victor with a frustrated growl, looking down the older man with furrowed brows as he panted, clenching out the pillow with his eyes screwed shut. From his gaping entrance leaked a thick, white fluid which dripped onto the sheets on Yuri's bed. Twitching from the abuse of the second session that seemed so much more rougher than the last.

"Are you already done?" Yuri didn't ask- he demanded an answer from Victor who lay completely useless in front of him. The older man couldn't even form a response, as regaining his breath seemed to be the most important thing to his body as of now. "Come on, once more." He patted his thigh with an encouraging, yet devious smile. He'd say the same thing on the rink, and he would damn well do the same thing here. Victor gulped, letting out a shaky breath as he finally opened his eyes.

Yuri watched him all the while he he turned on his back, reaching down to stroke himself back to life. "Give me a second, Yuri…" Victor pleaded, pumping his cock with a quiet moan. "Kiss me Yuri, you know I'm old fashioned."

Yuri couldn't deny a request like that, and he dipped down, wrapping his hand around the back of Victor's head before pulling him into a searing kiss. Such vigor- such eros Yuri didn't know he had deep within him was coming out then and there. Sparks literally flew from him, embers burning within his eyes as he pulled back, looking Victor deep in the eyes as he broke the string of saliva between his lips with a flick of his tongue.

"Better?" Yuri asked, not waiting for an answer as he reeled himself back, hoisting Victor's legs around his hips before pressing his cock back into his flooded entrance.

Victor cried out, arching his back as Yuri's cock rubbed against his abused walls the third time that night. His fingers felt numb but arousal burned in his core, his body was screaming for him to stop yet he couldn't help but beg, "D-deeper, Yuri… oh god." He moaned, his voice hoarse from all the crying he had done the last two rounds.

Yuri grinned pushing his hips deeper and faster, his last two loads pouring back on his dick as he thrust faster inside of him, "Ohh, Victor… you still feel so tight." Yuri groaned, arching his as he pushed hard inside of him, cock rubbing past Victor's abused prostate. Fresh tears spilled from Victor's water line, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he continued to beg for Yuri.

"D-damnit…" Yuri moaned, arousal boiling in his stomach, "Hmm, Victor…" Despite Victor being his only sexual partner, Yuri was certain it couldn't get any better than this. All the frustration that built up over the years finally spilt over with Victor's training regimen, and nothing- nothing was better than exhausting him like this.

"Y-yuri." Victor sobbed, clenching the sheets as Yuri's thrusts only got harder as he spoke, "I'm gonna cum…"

"Already?" Yuri growled, leering forward to capture Victor's lips in a kiss, "You're too quick."

"Please… Yuri."

Yuri was a completely different person during sex, and Victor was nothing short of enchanted, even when his body was about to give out he still yearned for more. He cried out, throwing his head back as Yuri wrapped his hand around his neglected cock, quick to stroking him to completion. Victor was much quieter with his orgasm this time, all the energy fucked out of him. Seed spilling out on his belly while Yuri pushed hard so that his hips slapped against his pelvis.

"Yuri, pull out!" Victor suddenly begged, knowing what was going to come, "Please, n-no more."

Yuri didn't listen, his body didn't let him hear Victor's please, and he came with a loud groan, seed spilling deep inside of Victor again, the pressure so great that some dripped onto his cock. Yuri licked his lips as he pulled out again, both Victor's ass and the shaft of his dick a mess with cum.

It still wasn't enough.

Yuri didn't give Victor time to prepare and flipped him on his stomach.

"Yuri!" Victor exclaimed. How long could he go on for? Not even Victor had stamina like this in his 20's. He gasped, feeling the head of Yuri's cock press against his entrance. Was he even human?

Yuri spread his cheeks, deriving a sick thrill from seeing Victor at this angle. Ass stuck high in the air with his gaping hole dripping with an abhorrent amount of his cum. It was almost like he had marked Victor as his own- no one else but Yuri could touch Victor like this.

The thought made butterflies flutter in Yuri's stomach.

He ran his hand along the tone, muscular globes of Victor's ass, "Think you can last one more round?"

Victor felt his heart skip a beat. Hearing Yuri's voice remotely revert back to his reserved, quiet self was nothing short of relief. He looked over his shoulder with a somewhat confident smile and nodded, "I can try…"

Yuri smiled. Victor was being so cooperative with him even after his stamina was bled dry. Yuri reached under him, taking his soft cock within his hand. Victor moaned in discomfort as Yuri stroked him back to life. Victor would be sure to make this the last round, he felt like he would die if the torment continued.

Once ready, Yuri pushed his cock right back into Victor's ass. He couldn't help but feel disappointment at how quiet exhaustion has rendered Victor. Half of why Yuri enjoyed this so much was those wonderful sounds he invoked from him. Still, he persisted, just needing to bring himself to orgasm one last time.

"Hahh, Victor." Yuri moaned out, keeping his pace steady and hard. A gross squelching noise came with each thrust, cum dripping down Victor's thighs. "Hmmm…." Even Yuri was starting to run out of energy, his orgasm approaching just as quick as Victor's. His body tingled with pleasure, his legs sore from the position he was in. "Hmm, you getting there, Victor?"

"G-getting tired too, Yuri?" Victor teased before a hard thrust ripped another scream out of his throat. He couldn't help but feel sorry for everyone else in the building. "Yuriii, I'm gonna cum again…"

"Do it, Victor." Yuri panted as he tried his hardest to keep his rhythm, his own exhaustion finally catching up to him as he approached his peak for the fourth time that night. "Goddamn…"

He froze in place, whimpering as he hunched over, his entire body going stiff as he came once more inside of Victor. The man beneath him was completely silent this time, head sunken forward with tears dripping from his eyes and drool dripping from his sore lips. The sheets beneath him were completely soaked in cum, no doubt staining the mattress as well. Yuri will worry about the mess later, he had a much bigger one to deal with at the moment.

His cock slipped right out of his entrance, Victor whimpered as cum dripped from his entrance. When he felt Yuri grip his ass he was about to cry. He looked over his shoulder, only for his expression to turn to that of confusion as Yuri dripped his head behind him, keeping his cheeks spread wide so he could swipe his tongue across Victor's tender entrance.

"Oh! Yuri, that's~" He trailed off with a moan, eyes going cross-eyed as Yuri swiped his tongue across his entrance, licking up all the cum that dripped from his hole.

The idea was hot in the moment, but Yuri quickly found himself questioning his motives as he swallowed his cum, some of which dripping down his chin as he couldn't stomach all of it. His eyes squinted in disgust, however Victor was lavishing the attention, pushing his hips back into Yuri's face.

"Swallow every last drop, little piggy." He taunted, though after that Yuri found it hard to be intimidated, and he pulled back, licking his lips before he flipped Victor on his back so he could wrap his arms around him the moment he collapsed next to him.

Yuri let out a heavy sigh, cuddling close to Victor, "How was it?" Yuri asked, resting his chin on Victor's chest as he pulled his head close for a kiss, pushing the remnants of his release into Victor's mouth, chuckling as he felt Victor flinch against his lips.

"You could've kept that out." Victor retorted before he let his head fall back on the pillow, his chest still rising and falling as he took deep breaths of air as if his body had forgotten how to breath. Yuri gave him a few pats of encouragement before laying his head down next to his.

"I'll go easier next time."

"I don't want to know what your definition of 'easier' is."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, and requests are welcome. For more 'quality' follow my twitter @MADVSC


End file.
